


I traveled half the world to say you are my muse

by pvnkflamingo



Series: Inkmuseu [2]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: AU or not AU?, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Artes Plásticas, Bichinhos no bichinhosverso, Inkmuseu, M/M, Museus, Tudo é um grande sonho lindo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: Este trabalho é dedicado ao meu amado Arthie, meu próprio Arthur, amor de todas as minhas vidas. I belong to you, you are my muse 💙





	I traveled half the world to say you are my muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> Este trabalho é dedicado ao meu amado Arthie, meu próprio Arthur, amor de todas as minhas vidas. I belong to you, you are my muse 💙

Augusto precisava de um novo tema.

Estava em um bloqueio criativo há algumas semanas, e as ideias que tinha não o agradavam. Mesmo que não estivesse ocioso, a falta de um projeto ao qual se dedicar, algo que ele realmente sentisse, o incomodava, como se estivesse esperando por uma carta que nunca chegava. Os trabalhos no estúdio como tatuador lhe davam o sustento, e ele se divertia combinando motivos em desenhos que se tornariam parte da identidade de alguém; mas era a pintura, o cheiro de tinta e removedor, a textura das telas e dos papéis para aquarelas que lhe davam propósito, motivação. A rotina de limpar os pincéis após horas pintando sem ver o tempo passar, as roupas manchadas, a sensação de ter criado algo que valia a pena. Sentia falta de como seus pensamentos fluíam ordenados enquanto pintava, quase linearmente, ainda que parecessem não ter ligação alguma entre si.

Os museus sempre lhe passavam uma sensação parecida, além de poder encontrar uma nova inspiração em trabalhos do passado. O silêncio confortável das esculturas em bronze e mármore parecia atraí-lo, convidando-o a tocar suas superfícies (suas _peles_ , ele brincava para si mesmo) frias e sem vida, e apenas a noção muito clara de que poderiam quebrar aquele momento de solidão contemplativa com advertências o impediu de fazê-lo. Observou o rosto humano com lábios pétreos em uma sugestão de sorriso e olhos vazios, até que os traços pareceram perder o sentido, e então se afastou alguns passos, sentando-se no banco de madeira escura logo atrás de si. Logo, o bloco de papel branco e o carvão já estavam em suas mãos, e ele desenhava de forma instintiva, rápida, sem pensar em corrigir erros ou imperfeições. Aquela ela apenas uma primeira tentativa das muitas que ainda faria naquele dia, pelo menos para ocupar a cabeça. Se as ideias lhe faltavam, iria desenhar até aquele pedaço de carvão acabar ou quebrar, ou que chegasse a hora de fechamento do museu. O que acontecesse primeiro.

Encarou aquele primeiro rascunho - observou o sombreado, as linhas duras demais, os contornos muito agressivos. Não era aquela a energia que buscava. Começou outra, tentando segurar um tanto a mão, controlar a força e instinto, mesmo que soubesse que essa era a fórmula para uma obra frígida, sem emoção, que certamente o desagradaria. Tentaria de todas as formas, até encontrar no papel a energia inquieta que sentia em si, passar esta energia para o rosto imóvel e sem vida que o encarava quase debochadamente em sua falta de expressão.

No meio da quarta tentativa (a terceira havia exagerado na técnica e faltado paixão), seus olhos pousaram em uma figura que parecia concentrada em algo muito importante na tela de seu computador. O rosto de traços bem marcados indicava que algo no que lia desagradava profundamente, os lábios apertados um contra o outro, indignados, como se a qualquer momento uma chuva de ofensas pudesse jorrar por ali. Augusto não conseguia ver os olhos, que estavam escondidos pela armação dos óculos e por cachos escuros, bagunçados, como se os dedos longos que digitavam agressivamente tivessem passado horas despenteando o cabelo em um gesto de nervosismo inconsciente.

Suas mãos apenas agiram por conta própria, querendo registrar o que os olhos se esforçavam por decorar. O carvão era muito agressivo, muito forte para aqueles traços tão humanos, tão diferentes da pedra que havia passado tantos minutos encarando até então. Em uma nova folha, começou a traçar os contornos do rosto com caneta nanquim, tentando adivinhar o formato dos olhos e desistindo, começando outra vez. Oito folhas desperdiçadas em um intervalo de meia hora, entre nanquim, carvão e giz pastel, até que o olhar que tentava adivinhar se voltou para ele, como se soubesse ser o foco da atenção do artista. Augusto sustentou o olhar por alguns segundos, apreciando o contorno marcante dos olhos e o tom escuro das íris que pareciam brilhar sob o reflexo das lentes dos óculos; e então sorriu, levemente, como uma criança que é flagrada numa travessura. O estranho pareceu surpreso com o sorriso, e desviou o olhar, voltando a se olhar para a tela do monitor com toda a concentração que podia reunir para não demonstrar o que parecia ser desconforto.

Augusto sentiu a sensação familiar de ter encontrado inspiração naquele breve contato não-verbal com um desconhecido.

Voltou ao museu várias vezes durante aquela semana e a próxima, sempre perto do horário de fechamento, tentando encontrar seu “moreno misterioso”, como Cícero (seu melhor amigo e com quem dividia um apartamento em constante estado de caos) havia dito ao ouvir a história sobre aqueles desenhos que agora cobriam as paredes do quarto do artista. Não tirava mais o bloco de desenho da bolsa, apenas observava, o mais discretamente possível, tentando se fazer invisível quando o encontrava, o que não era tão comum quanto gostaria. Aos poucos, as obras foram se acumulando pelo estúdio onde pintava e guardava as telas. Quando a oportunidade de expor alguns trabalhos naquele mesmo museu apareceu, na forma de um antigo professor da universidade, Augusto sequer cogitou não expor seu trabalho mais recente, o principal de uma série de estudos envolvendo arte clássica e o belo desconhecido que lhe impressionou o suficiente para se tornar, quase que por acidente, o seu principal modelo e objeto de estudo, cujo rosto, em fragmentos, começava a povoar seus sonhos.

 

...

 

“Senhor Trevisan, as obras a serem expostas têm que estar aqui amanhã a tarde para não atrasar o cronograma” informou o rapaz ao telefone, soando entediado.

“Claro, amanhã a tarde vai estar tudo aí. Com quem eu falo, com você mesmo?” Augusto se esforçou para lembrar o nome daquele que o atendia, em vão; o rapaz falava rápido e Thalia, com quem dividia a sala no estúdio, tentava se comunicar com ele por gestos ao mesmo tempo.

“O senhor vai falar direto com o responsável pela montagem da exposição, Arthur Frahlich. Ele chega de viagem amanhã, e como o senhor já está quase estourando o prazo, é melhor já explicar para ele todo o conceito e como o senhor gostaria que fossem dispostas as obras” explicou o rapaz (Bruno!, lembrou).

“Claro, muito obrigado” concordou o pintor, anotando o nome “Arthur” em um _post-it_ ; não havia entendido o sobrenome muito bem e era melhor não arriscar.

“Pronto, artista? Vem me ajudar a ver o que está acontecendo com essa porcaria” disse Thalia, impaciente, apontando para a pequena estufa de esterilização de materiais que, ao que tudo indicava, não mais serviria ao seu propósito.

 

…

 

O pintor aguardava pelo tal Arthur, sentado um tanto desconfortável entre tantos objetos na salinha fria e fechada. Ambientes fechados o deixavam um tanto inquieto, não a ponto de entrar em pânico, mas apenas de sentir muita falta de poder ver o céu e a vida acontecendo ali fora. Olhou para as cortinas de blecaute tristemente, desviando o olhar para o relógio pendurado na parede à sua esquerda. Queria não ter chegado tão cedo.

A porta então se abriu, devagar, enquanto o homem que havia admirado de longe tantas vezes entrava com as mãos ocupadas por pastas e chaves, com os olhos cobertos por óculos escuros.

“Ah, Augusto. Augusto Trevisan. Finalmente nos conhecemos. Achei que íamos só ficar nos encarando pelos corredores” cumprimentou o homem de cachos escuros, tirando os óculos e sorrindo para ele com os lábios que estavam em suas obras.

“...Arthur?” perguntou o pintor, tentando não parecer tão envergonhado e com certeza falhando.

“Frahlich, Arthur, eu mesmo. Responsável pela montagem da exposição. Você trouxe… quatro telas e algumas gravuras, certo? A sala onde suas obras vão ser exibidas é bem legal, depois te levo lá para discutirmos onde colocar o quê. São estas aqui?” o museólogo falava sem parar, sem esperar pelas respostas, quase como se falasse consigo mesmo. Augusto apenas assentiu e observou enquanto Arthur manuseava cuidadosamente os objetos a serem expostos, retirando-os de suas embalagens protetoras e parando para estudar cada um com atenção antes de prosseguir. A maioria dos trabalhos não eram tão obviamente inspirados pelo homem que os via pela primeira vez ali - apenas seguiam o tema. Mas o artista plástico sabia que seu trabalho principal não deixaria dúvidas sobre quem havia sido retratado ali - de repente Augusto desejou não ter se aventurado tão obviamente pela arte figurativa.

“E… Ah. Esta deve ser a tela principal” comentou Arthur, e toda a sala pareceu entrar em um silêncio carregado com os pensamentos que corriam na mente do pintor. “Este é… É um belo trabalho. Parece que você dedicou algum tempo a ele, não é mesmo? Os traços, as pinceladas… Parece delicado. Acho que agora posso perceber o tema geral”.

O museólogo não parecia estar irritado ou ofendido com a semelhança entre ele mesmo e a figura retratada, apenas curioso, e com o olhar tomado por algo que Augusto não soube identificar.

“O tema principal, o tema base, é clássico. Eu passei muito tempo estudando as esculturas aqui… Como você pode ter percebido” o artista buscou não desviar o olhar, por mais que sentisse o rosto em brasa. Por que estava tão tímido? “Mas senti falta da humanidade nelas. As flores só aconteceram. Esse deve ser o trabalho menos colorido que já fiz. Eu nunca tinha usado tanto cinza e azul, e esse tom de rosa foi uma dor de cabeça pra chegar”.

“E quanto ao modelo?” perguntou Arthur, não se deixando levar pela tentativa de mudar de assunto.

Augusto respirou fundo. Não tinha nada a perder, não é mesmo? “Eu estava pensando em convidá-lo para jantar. Ou tomar um café. Ou só sair e conversar, ao invés de ficar olhando para ele através de portas de vidro e imaginar o que se passa pela cabeça dele quando ele franze o rosto” disse, devagar, diante da expressão enigmática do outro.

Arthur olhou mais uma vez para a tela, e traçou as pétalas das flores que cobriam e se misturavam aos cabelos, aos cílios, aos lábios; encarou os olhos que se escondiam em sombras.

E sorriu.

“O modelo está disponível às sete e meia da noite. Eu te passo a localização.”


End file.
